world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
041715LilyMelnia
tumblingThinker TT began pestering galliardTartarologist GT at 23:45 -- 11:51 GT: After what seems like an eternity, the door creaks open, and Lily steps out. She's holding a small, ornate dagger, freshly coated with teal blood. Her face is...hollow, for lack of a better word. 11:52 TT: The door opens with slight resistence as it pushes against Melnia, but she gets up and slowly backs out of its way. She stares Lily in the eyes, her face coated in tears. Her face is a mix of despair and anger and grief. She takes several seconds to even get out a word. "Wh... Why..?" 11:54 GT: She does not meet Melnia's eyes. "Stay away from me," she says. "Tell everyone." 11:54 GT: "Stay. Away. From me." 11:54 GT: "Please." 11:54 TT: Melnia's face hardens. "Not until you t-tell me why." 11:54 TT: "I still want to think of you as my f-friend Lily, so p-please. I j-just want the t-truth" 11:54 GT: "I can't." 11:55 TT: "Why" 11:56 GT: "I CAN'T," she says again, voice wavering slightly. 11:56 TT: "Th-Then I'm not l-leaving you" 11:57 GT: "Yes. You are." 11:57 TT: "I d-don't want anyone else to g-get hurt, n-not even you" 11:58 GT: "I said." She brandishes the dagger. "Leave. Me. ALONE." 11:59 TT: Melnia doesn't waver. "You can't s-scare me away Lily. I w-want to help you." MT: She walks closer. "I stabbed her in the heart," she says, bringing the blade closer. "I stabbed her in the fucking heart and I'll stab you too if you don't get the fuck out of here." TT: "Is that really what you want, Lily? D-Do you want to be a murderer? A s-serial killer? Is that what Th-Thiago would have wanted you to d-do?" MT: "Thiago's DEAD," she snarls. TT: "You seemed pretty m-mad when someone e-else was d-doing the killing." TT: "I just want everyone to stick together, why couldn't we do even th-that?" MT: "Thiago is dead and you will be too if you don't leave me the fuck alone, you simpering, saccharine little bitch." MT: "I never liked you, you know. You and your bullshit why-can't-we-be-friends message." MT: "The world's not LIKE that. Or it wasn't, I should say." MT: "Because it's GONE." MT: "Everyone is dead. What's the point anymore?" TT: "I don't c-care. B-Because I like you. And I know this i-isn't you." TT: "The p-point is that we're all that is left!" MT: "DON'T TELL ME WHO I AM," she roars, pushing her back. MT: "YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGURE THAT OUT FOR YOURSELF." TT: Melnia stumbles back, but she holds her ground. "We have to stick together, or else, there is no point. The p-point is that we can w-win this game if we w-work together!" MT: "LOOK AT LITTLE MISS MELNIA KATARN, EVERYONE. IS SHE A HUMAN? IS SHE A TROLL? WE JUST DON'T KNOW!" TT: "I'm a human." TT: "I was born in the wrong body." MT: "Tell that to the horns on your head and the bulge down your pants," she hisses. TT: "You think you're the first person to try and bring me down with those words?" MT: "You're a freak. A weakling. And that's all you'll EVER be." TT: "I don't care. Because I can still be strong." Melnia's face hardens. "I just want to help you Lily." MT: "With what? Kind words and a cup of tea?" She laughs, long and loud. "GOOD FUCKING JOKE." MT: "Then again, everything about you is a joke, so." TT: "Maybe! Maybe I am a joke, and maybe I want to help people. Is that really so bad? That I w-want to help people? No offense Lily, but you clearly need some help. And I w-want to give it to you." MT: "Shut up," she growls, and levels the knife at her chest so it's sitting right on top of her heart. MT: "Just a push. That's all it'll take." She grins sadistically. "I've got experience and everything." TT: "Why are you so desperate to be hated Lily? Wh-Why do you l-long to be isolated from the group?" MT: In response, she pushes ever so slightly. You can feel the point of the blade digging into your flesh. TT: Melnia puts a hand over Lily's, on the handle of the knife. "You a-aren't going to k-kill anymore." MT: "Try me," she growls. TT: "I just want to help you Lily, don't force everyone away like this." Melnia's face goes firm in concentration, and she uses her hand around Lily's to force the dagger away from her heart. MT: Lily growls and headbutts her in the face. Hard. TT: Melnia yelps as the impact slams her into the wall, and she stumbles over with a groan. She is stunned for the time being MT: Lily pauses, worry flickering over her face. She reaches out a hand to help her up. Then her face hardens, and she turns and runs off down the hall. -- tumblingThinker TT ceased pestering mobileTartarologist501403 MT at 00:34 --